


Collection of Haikyuu! Ficlets from the Void

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Stories from my Discord Server [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, in my gfs and i server, mainly stories i come up with, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: The void is where the house stands, and it was soon transferred to the real world.There, they screw up all kinds of things, kinda get into a lot of trouble, and, well, just readAlso, I sometimes add headcanons and stuff like thatYou can read the chapters in any order, they don't go in any specific order
Relationships: None Specified, There are a lot - Relationship, i literally could not add them all, like a lot - Relationship
Series: Stories from my Discord Server [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853536
Kudos: 2





	Collection of Haikyuu! Ficlets from the Void

He. Him. His. He's. Son. Boy.

Semi didn't like it... but he didn't know why he didn't like it. It was weird... to him at least. Ugh, now he was referring to himself as "he" and "him". God, why was this so weird?

"You okay, SemiSemi?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine..."

"You sure?" His boyfriend, Goshiki walked beside him, "You don't seem fine..."

"Well... I don't feel like a guy."

"So you're our girlfriend?" His second boyfriend, Shirabu asked from across the gym. Semi gave him a look, and the 2nd year went back to rolling up the net

"No... I don't feel like a girl either... but it's not like I'm both. I feel like... neither if that makes sense."

Semi was too busy rambling to notice Shirabu walking up behind him until he slapped him upside his head. "What the hell, Shirabu?!"

"It sounds like you're non-binary."

There was silence. Shirabu sighed.

"It means you're neither male nor female. Non-binary has different labels, agender, bigender, genderfluid, and ENBY, or non-binary."

Semi blinked once. Twice.

"If you don't like he/him pronouns then... this is Semi. They are a pinch server. I over took them as a setter, despite me being a second-year-"

"I'm sure there was something better you could have used." Semi groaned. But... he- they... actually liked it.

"But..." Shirabu turned back to them. "What about what you and Goshiki call me?"

"Well... we could you're our partner, significant other, something like that..."

Semi smiled at that. They liked... "Partner for now."

"Cool. Subject to change, but I like it!"

"Me too!" Goshiki hugged his boyf- partner. Shirabu rolled his eyes and hugged them as well, and Tendou smiled.. right before taking a picture. "I will murder you in your sleep, Tendou."

"Gotta go, gentlethem!"

Tendou ran away, and Semi smiled when he said "gentlethem"


End file.
